Tlack II
Tlack II `Im grünen Nebel´ Die Geschichte begann vor einer gewissen Zeit in den winterlichen Karpaten. Mit zwei deutschen Touristen, die aus völlig unterschiedlichen Gründen in diese Gegend gereist waren und sich vermeintlich zufällig in einem geheimnisvollen Haus mitten im hufeisenförmigen Steingebilde der hiesigen Gebirgslandschaft trafen. Martina Schulz, neureiche Frischbesitzerin einer rollenden Burg von einem Wohnmobil, wollte zu einem Live- Event in Konstanza, und ein nicht mehr ganz taufrischer Möchtegern-Playboy, der allerdings sein Herz noch am rechten Fleck hatte, mutete noch einmal sich und seinem antiquierten Kraftfahrzeug eine Tour zu, die nicht mehr wirklich ihrer aktionstechnischen Arena entsprach. Diese Beiden also bildeten das Duo, das Team, welches den Geheimnissen jenes unheimlichen Gebäudes mitten in den Bergen Rumäniens auf die Spur kommen sollte... und dies auch tat. Nach einigem Rätselraten und der einfachen Akzeptanz dafür, dass die Wände dieses Hauses einfach mal transparent waren und sich eine Art Geister darin befanden, kamen die Zwei auf die Idee, sämtliche Lichtschalter im Haus zu betätigen. Ab da geht die Geschichte weiter... viel Spaß damit! * `Tlack´ hatte es einfach gemacht. Es war kein anderes Geräusch als von den anderen Schaltern. Aber es hatte nach der Betätigung des letzten eine deutlich andere Wirkung: `Tlack!´ Die anderen Schalter im Haus wurden nur betätigt und Licht ging an. Daraufhin trafen sich Tina und Ingo beim letzten Schalter im Parterre, direkt vor der Haupttür. Ingo kann sich noch daran erinnern, dass sich Tinas Hand über seine legte und sie auf diese Weise diesen letzten Schalter gemeinsam auf „On“ schalteten. Dann jedoch geschah etwas, das Ingo jetzt nicht wirklich beschreiben könnte. Das ist aber so, wenn man plötzlich unverhofft wegsackt und beim Wiedererwachen erst einmal mit der Rückkehr einer kontrollierten Atmung beschäftigt ist. * Und genau so ist es gewesen: Nach dem letzten `Tlack´ wird Ingo grün vor den Augen. Richtig gelesen! Nicht schwarz oder sonstwiefarben. So richtig giftgrün. Immerhin lässt sich dieses fremdfarbene Medium offensichtlich atmen. Sonst könnte er besagte Atemrückkehr wohl kaum bewerkstelligen. Aber irgendwie gelingt ihm das Kunststück, obwohl er sich nicht sicher ist, ob er in der Umgebung, in der er sich gerade befindet, sein volles Bewusstsein wiederfinden möchte. Das Flackern des grünen Lichtes kommt mit Sicherheit von seinen Augen. Soweit ist noch alles klar. Aber ab da hat es sich mit Klarheit auch schon umfassend erledigt. Ingo hört sich stöhnen, als er seinen gepeinigten Körper herumrollt und dabei gegen etwas stößt, dass er nicht sehen kann, aber irgendwie da ist. Ihm ist übel und seine Haare und seine Kleidung fühlen sich klamm an. Wie zur Stunde seiner Ankunft hier. Bloß dass er jetzt... jetzt gerade überhaupt keine Ahnung mehr hat, wo er sich befindet. Mit noch immer verklebten Augen sieht er sich um. Aber er weiß noch nicht einmal, warum seine Augen verklebt sind. Tränen? Blut? Immerhin fühlt er sich wie verprügelt, und da zieht er scharf Luft in seine Lungen oder was auch immer das grüne Zeugs um ihn herum sein mag. Was ist mit Tina?! Wo steckt sie? Langsam wird ihm klar, dass sein Atem nicht mehr aus Gründen der Anstrengung so schwer geht, sondern aus reiner Angst. Dieser grüne Nebel... was mag das sein? Er lässt sich atmen und riecht nicht einmal, was ihn aber nicht weniger unheimlich wirken lässt. Wo zur Hölle ist er hier nur hingeraten? Das bisschen Restlogik, das seinem gepeinigten Resthirn noch innewohnt, signalisiert Ingo, dass er auf keine Antwort kommen wird, wenn er hier liegenbleibt. Also wälzt sich unser Held stöhnend (wie auch sonst?) herum, um sich mit einer höchst armseligen Liegestütze in eine Körperposition zu begeben, die ihm zumindest den Eindruck einer positionellen, körperlichen Aufrechthaltung vermittelt. Um Ingos Orientierungslosigkeit zu begreifen, muss man sich allerdings auch einmal in seine Situation versetzen: Von der rein körperlichen Benommenheit einmal abgesehen ist er nur von diesem grünen Dunst umgeben, der kaum eine Durchsicht in Breite und Tiefe zulässt. Geschweige denn in irgendwelche Richtungen. Der Boden unter ihm scheint fest zu sein, aber sonst hat er nicht die Spur einer navigatorischen Handhabe. Wo zur Hölle ist er nur?! Er quält sich auf die Füße. So etwas wie Licht muss hier wohl existieren. Sonst könnte er ja keine Farbe erkennen. Aber es ist eben alles grün.. .und vor allem ist er hier allein... ganz allein! Der Druck, der auf seinen Fußsohlen lastet, vermittelt ihm den Eindruck eines festen Standes auf den eigenen Extremitäten. Das ist aber im Moment auch alles. Wieder atmet er durch. Wie auch immer dies in diesem grünen Dreckszeug geht! Er sieht sich um und bekommt dabei unwillkürlich eine Vorstellung von einer Kompassnadel, an deren Führungsrand ein boshafter Mensch mit schmierigem Lächeln einen Magneten hin- und herführt. Zitternd fahren seine Arme nach vorn, um wenigstens eine Orientierung zu simulieren, und seine greifenden Hände greifen in... Nichts! Es ist zum Verzweifeln. Die einzige Wärme, die Ingo im Moment erfährt, ist die seiner eigenen Tränen. Kann es noch schlimmer kommen? Da hört Ingo ein Geräusch. Es hört sich an wie ein Sturm, der heranrauscht und unaufhaltsam auf ihn zukommt. In dieses Geräusch mischen sich Schreie... Schreie von Menschen. Ingo lauscht. Er wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie bedeuten nichts mehr. Was auch immer er gerade erleben mag, seine Frage von eben ist offensichtlich beantwortet worden: Es geht noch schlimmer... und nähert sich gnadenlos! * Tina stöhnt auf. Es dauert eine Weile, um beurteilen zu können, ob ihre Augen auf sind oder nicht. Denn sie befindet sich nicht in grünem Nebel, oh nein! Dass sie nichts sehen kann, hat einen einfachen Grund: Wo sie gerade ist, ist nicht die Spur von Licht. Absolute Dunkelheit und kein Laut. Stockdunkle, lautlose Finsternis. Sie tastet ihren Körper ab und lauscht gleichzeitig in die Nacht um sie hinein, von der sie noch nicht einmal weiß, wo sie stattfindet. Wo ist sie? Und wo ist Ingo? Unter sich fühlt sie Stein. Stein mit Fugen. Sie liegt auf einer Art Mauer, auf der sie sich langsam in die Höhe drückt. Es fühlt sich noch nicht einmal kalt an. Angenehm ist es aber trotzdem nicht. Während sie sich hochstemmt, ruft sie sich die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden in ihr Gedächtnis zurück. Ingo mit seinem alten Vehikel und ihre eigene Reise... der ganze komische Kram mit den gespenstischen Silhouetten hinter den Wänden... was ist nur passiert und wo ist sie jetzt?! Und warum ist der Stein unter ihr warm?!! * Komisch! Ingo interessiert sich für warme Steine zur Zeit einen verdammten Scheißdreck! Ließe sich sein momentaner Fokus als Farbe darstellen, wäre die Antwort auf eine entsprechende Frage ungefähr so schwierig zu finden wie der Gestank in einem Furz. Dieser grüne Dunst ist und bleibt bis auf wenige Meter optisch undurchdringlich und macht weiterhin jeden Versuch einer Richtungsfindung zunichte. So ganz orientierungslos, wie sich herausstellt, ist Ingo allerdings keineswegs. Sich inzwischen in aufrechter Haltung glaubend, tastet sich der verstörte Mann langsam durch die Schwaden und stößt dabei immer wieder auf Widerstände, die ihn auf unheimliche Weise in irgendeine Richtung zu zwingen scheinen. Diese abgefuckte Einkerkerung allein könnte einen schon in den Wahnsinn treiben. Was aber im Wesentlichen hinzukommt, ist dieses Sturmgeräusch, das sich immer wieder nähert, und den Schreien, die es mit sich bringt. Ingo kann diesem Gruselsturm auch nicht ausweichen, denn dazu wäre ja eine Orientierung nötig. Da kommt es wieder... und diesmal nähert es sich deutlich schneller als bisher und in Ingo steigt nun endgültig helle Panik auf. Doch bevor er in blinder Hast losrennen kann, packt ihn etwas an seiner Kleidung und zerrt ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft in eine Richtung. Zunächst glaubt Ingo, Tina habe ihn gefunden, aber dieses Wesen ist viel zu groß und zu kräftig für sie. Nach ein oder zwei Sekunden sieht Ingo genau hin und ihm stockt der Atem erneut. Eben die Dauer jenes Stockens benötigt Ingo, um zu erkennen, dass es nun ausgerechnet dieser grüne Nebel ist, der seinen Retter sichtbar macht. Wie eine Gasblase schwebt die Gestalt, seine Hand noch immer an Ingos linkem Ärmel, durch das entsetzliche Medium und zieht den völlig verängstigten Touristen hinter sich her. Aber der Sturm, oder was immer das ist, kommt näher. Ingos Verstand macht langsam schlapp. Ein Sturm in einem nebligen Verließ und eine Gasblase in Menschenform, die ihn zu retten versucht... wie lange mag es noch dauern, bis er völlig irre wird? Da passiert es: Der Sturm hat sich nun so weit genähert, dass die grünen Schwaden sich hektisch zu bewegen beginnen, und dies ist auch der Moment, in dem das Wesen Ingo loslässt und sich schnell in Richtung Sturm bewegt, dessen Richtung sich jetzt, wo es zu spät scheint, ausmachen lässt. Das Wesen gibt Ingo sprachlos zu verstehen, dass er sich in seine Richtung weiterbewegen soll, als Ingo schemenhaft zu sehen glaubt, wie dieses Gaswesen von irgendetwas regelrecht gefressen wird. Nun wird Ingo unmittelbar Zeuge der Herkunft jener Schreie, die dieser Sturm immer wieder mit sich gebracht hat. Ok! Das also ist der Augenblick, in dem er endgültig verrückt wird. Ja, das passt!! Aber noch etwas geschieht: Das Sturmgeräusch hört auf und auch der grüne Nebel kommt wieder zur Ruhe. Gehetzt sieht Ingo sich um. Diese Ruhe, so ahnt er bereits, ist sicher nur von geringer Dauer. Auf eine schreckliche Weise hat Ingo eine Stoßrichtung vorgegeben bekommen: Dahin, wohin dieses Wesen NICHT gegangen ist. Stramm setzt sich Ingo in Marsch. Immer wieder stößt er währenddessen an geheimnisvolle Wände und ihm kommt ein unangenehmer Verdacht. Dabei lenken ihn auf seiner verzweifelten Wanderung immer wieder Begegnungen mit diesen Gaswesen ab, die ihm aber in jedem Falle freundlich gesonnen zu sein scheinen. Ingo braucht eine Weile, um die Gesten jener Gasmenschen zu begreifen, mit denen diese offensichtlich versuchen, den Menschen, der jetzt nichts dagegen hätte, sich in Gas auflösen zu können, in bestimmte Richtungen zu lenken. Andererseits wirken die Gaswesen stets zu beschäftigt, um ihn mehr als einige Meter begleiten zu können. Da plötzlich stößt Ingo in vollem Marschschritt auf eine ganze Gruppe Gaswesen und rennt voll in sie hinein. Die, ihrerseits, packen den keuchenden Mann und drängen ihn an eine der unheimlichen Wände, pressen ihn fest an sie. Nun klemmt Ingos Gesicht direkt an der Oberfläche dieser Wand und er sieht, wie durch eine Folie, verschwommen einen Raum, einen Türausschnitt, durch den eine dunkle Fläche erkennbar ist... ein Fenster…?! ... Ja! Es ist ein Fenster! Ingo kann deutlich die Sichel des Mondes sehen und wieder würde ihm der Atem stocken, wenn dies nicht längst der Dauerzustand wäre. Diese Wände sind transparent und Ingo versteht, was er lieber nicht verstehen würde: Er befindet sich innerhalb der Wände! Er ist nun in der Welt jener Wesen gefangen, die Tina und er bei den ersten Begegnungen als dunkle Silhouetten hinter den Hauswandungen wahrgenommen haben. Und hier sind sie jetzt buchstäblich sein einziger Lichtblick. Wieder packen ihn diese Wesen und zerren ihn weiter in etwas, das er als Nische bezeichnet hätte, könnte er in dieser verfluchten Welt auch nur etwas klar erkennen, außer den Wesen natürlich. Sie drücken ihn fest in die Nische hinein und decken ihn förmlich zu. Sekundenbruchteile darauf wird auch klar, warum! Das Sturmgeräusch kommt wieder näher und der Nebel gerät erneut in Bewegung und da ist er: Wie eine Ankündigung des Jüngsten Gerichtes tobt dieser Sturm an ihnen vorüber und Ingo stiert wie geisteskrank darauf. War es Einbildung oder hat er tatsächlich so etwas wie einen Widderkopf darin gesehen?!? Einen Widderkopf. Der Sturm legt sich nicht, sondern fegt wieder an ihnen vorbei. Diesmal ist der Kopf deutlich zu sehen, was aber auch bedeutet, dass er langsam genug geworden ist, die Gruppe um Ingo zu bemerken. Ein letztes Mal passiert er dennoch die Nische, aber nur, um ohrenbetäubend heulend eine Art Frontalwende zu mache,n und nun starrt dieser Sturmwidder direkt in die Nische mit Ingo und den Fremden hinein. Die Nebelschwaden und irgendwelche Partikel fegen um sie herum und wieder scheinen die Gaswesen keinen anderen Ausweg zu kennen. Gleich zwei von ihnen werfen sich dem Widdersturm entgegen und Ingo schreit entsetzt auf. Erst jetzt wird ihm klar, dass er seine Stimme zum ersten Mal benutzt, seit er sich in dieser Wändewelt befindet. Sein Schrei begleitet die entsetzliche Absorption seiner gasförmigen Freunde und hat auf den Sturmwidder offensichtlich eine Wirkung. Obwohl wie ein Schädel geformt, bildet das unheimliche Sturmwesen einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, formt die Wülste über den Augen zu einer zornigen Mimik zusammen, seine Nüstern blähen sich und auch seine Mundwinkel signalisieren keinerlei Freundschaftsbereitschaft. Das Wesen faucht noch einmal höchst respektgebietend, zieht dann aber unter Wutschnauben davon. Wer weiß, für wie lange. Die Wandgeister, diese Gasleute, lassen Ingo los und eilen davon. Ingo ist wieder allein. Aber sein Atem hat sich beruhigt, weil er sich dazu gezwungen hat, wie auch immer ihm dies gelungen sein mag. Er muss irgendwie einen Ausweg aus diesem Wahnsinn finden... irgendwie! Wie war das gerade? Er hat soeben zum ersten Mal seit seiner Anwesenheit in diesen Mauern seine Stimme benutzt. Könnte dies nicht… „Tina!“, ruft er probehalber. „Tina, bist du hier vielleicht irgendwo…?“ Er lässt die Arme, gerade noch angespannt, wieder sinken. War wohl ein ziemlich hohler Versuch. * So hohl findet Tina ihrerseits die Wahrnehmung einer bekannten Männerstimme nun ganz und gar nicht. Sie motiviert die Frau sogar ganz enorm, sich in ihrem dunklen Verlies zu erheben… und dabei eine ganze Reihe höchst erstaunlicher Entdeckungen zu machen… * So gut hat es ihr schon lange nicht mehr getan, jemanden ihren Namen rufen zu hören. Dass ihn aber jemand schreit, hätte schon wieder etwas Beängstigendes, wenn sie sich nicht gerade selbst in einer beängstigenden Situation befände. So aber folgen Tinas Hände allein der Stimme, die sie in der erbarmungslosen Dunkelheit hört, und Tina merkt, wie sie sich in diesem grenzenlosen Schwarz vom Boden erhebt und in eine Richtung schwebt, die man unter den gegebenen Umständen für Oben halten könnte. In einem Anfall leichter Panik fängt sie an, mit den Füßen zu strampeln und nach Widerstand zu suchen. Ohne Erfolg - sie hat tatsächlich den Bodenkontakt verloren. * Ingo hingegen hat gerade wieder etwas Mut gefasst. Der Widdersturm hat sich schon geraume Zeit nicht mehr bemerkbar gemacht und die Gaswesen scheinen ihm, wenn er ihnen begegnet, mit motivierenden Gesten Mut machen zu wollen. Somit tut Ingo wie aus Instinkt das einzig Richtige... indem er weiter Tinas Namen ruft. Seine Stimme hört sich in dieser Wändewelt komisch an. So völlig ohne Raum und Widerhall, als würde der grüne Nebel alles schlucken. Trotz des dichten Nebels kann er, unmittelbar vor sich, eine Bewegung registrieren. Dort scheint etwas aus dem Boden zu wachsen... tatsächlich! Ja, nimmt der Horror denn überhaupt kein Ende!!!? * In Situationen, in denen Menschen überhaupt keine Kontrolle mehr haben, geraten sie oft in eine Panik, die sich ebenfalls nicht mehr kontrollieren lässt. Das ist bei Tina nicht anders. Aber sie zwingt sich zur Ruhe, weil ihr bewusst ist, dass dies der einzige Weg zu einer relativen Chance sein könnte, hier irgendwie wieder herauszufinden. Zudem beruhigt sie die Tatsache, dass sie nicht nur immer wieder Ingos Stimme ihren Namen rufen hört, sondern diese Stimme immer lauter und deutlicher wird. Dann geschieht aber etwas, das Tina in ihrer derzeitigen Lage nun überhaupt nicht zu hoffen gewagt hätte und sie sogar die zappelnden Bewegungen ihrer Beine abbrechen lässt: Über ihr wird es heller und... ist da zu alledem nicht auch die Silhouette eines Menschen zu sehen? * Ingo kann sich eines nervösen Würgereizes gerade noch so erwehren, da erkennt er, dass der Bodenauswuchs vor ihm blonde Haare hat. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der an Überraschungsdarstellung dem Ingos in nichts nachsteht, taucht doch original Tina vor ihm aus dem Boden auf, wie eine Nixe aus einem See. Tina muss fast weinen, als sie Ingo kopfschüttelnd anlächelt, und in jedem Film würden sich jetzt beide mit ihren Namen anschreien. So aber strahlen sie einander nur an und fallen sich, nachdem Tina den Boden vollständig verlassen hat, gegenseitig in die Arme. Damit ist noch kein Problem wirklich gelöst, aber immerhin haben sie einander wieder, was vieles in erstaunlichem Maße erträglicher macht. Nun aber beginnen sie, ebenfalls völlig filmklischee-unüblich, in wilder Manier durcheinanderzureden, bis sie nach einer gefühlten vollen Minute in erleichtertes Lachen auszubrechen. Es fällt, trotz der Situation, nun doch einiger Stress von ihnen ab. Dadurch kommt letztendlich ein überschaubarer Dialog zustande: „Ingo, was zum Kuckuck ist hier passiert? Wo sind wir hier?“ Ingo ist selbst überrascht, dass er wieder zu Atem kommt: „Tja, Tina, ich fürchte, wir sind... in den Wänden gelandet.“ Tinas Mund geht sperrangelweit auf und Ingo antwortet, bevor sie die Frage formulieren kann. „Diese Wesen, die wir durch diese grünen Wände gesehen haben, sind irgendwie Bewohner einer eigenen Welt, die sich zwischen den Wandoberflächen des Hauses befindet. Und diese Welt stellt sich, wenn man drin ist, völlig anders dar, als man es sich als außenstehender Beobachter vorstellt.“ Tina dreht sich um ihre Hochachse: „Wir sind hier... Was?!“ Ingo zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern: „Und das ist noch nicht mal das Schlimmste!“ Tina sieht ihn fassungslos an. Für Ingo Zeichen genug, fortzufahren. „Es gibt hier etwas Mörderisches... So eine Art manifestierter Sturm... ich kann es nicht genau erklären, aber es taucht immer wieder auf. Diese Wesen, die wir anfänglich gesehen haben, sind uns freundlich gesonnen und wollen nur unsere Hilfe. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie wir sie ihnen geben können…“ Tinas Gesicht vermittelt noch immer nicht die Spur von Verständnis. Somit erklärt Ingo ihr die Sache weiter und langsam erfasst die Frau ihre Lage. Immerhin ist sie gerade aus einem Verlies nach oben gestiegen, was ihren geografischen Zustand jedoch nicht einen Deut verbessert hat, wie es scheint. „Widdersturm?“, fragt sie unsicher und Ingo wünscht, er könne etwas tun. „Immer wieder kommt dieser Sturmwidder und frißt... oder... absorbiert diese Gaswesen. Du siehst ja, woher die grüne Farbe in den Wänden gekommen ist. Hier drin aber können wir unsere Wesen nur durch diesen Nebel sehen, denke ich. Nun aber habe ich mal eine Frage: Woher in aller Welt bist du da gerade gekommen?“ „Ingo! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich in diesen Keller gekommen bin, und ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich so einfach aus ihm herausschweben konnte. Ich bin mindestens genauso überfordert wie du und... was zur Hölle ist das da?!?“ Ingo folgt Tinas Zeigefinger, indem er herumwirbelt. „Das sind diese Gaswesen, Tina! Sie haben mir wiederholt geholfen, und obwohl sie immer wieder Opfer dieses unheimlichen Killersturmes werden, scheint mir, sie stehen in irgendeiner Verbindung mit ihm!“ „Aber was wollen sie jetzt von uns?!“ „Siehst du, wie sich der Nebel zu bewegen beginnt?! Der Sturm kommt wieder; gleich kann man ihn hören!“ Die Gaswesen drängen Tina und Ingo den Gang entlang, in dem sie sich gerade befinden. Ausgerechnet in dieser Verfassung stutzt Ingo: „Sag´ einmal... seit wann bitte hat dieses Haus überhaupt einen Keller? Es gab doch keinen sichtbaren Zugang! Jedenfalls habe ich im ganzen Haus keinen gesehen!“ Das Brausen des Sturmes wird lauter. Er hat sich offensichtlich für die richtige Richtung entschieden und wird sein Ziel nicht verfehlen. Was er mit fleischlichen Opfern zu tun in der Lage ist, mag sich keiner der Beiden vorstellen, aber es ist davon auszugehen, dass die Gaswesen entscheidende Gründe für ihre Schutzbemühungen gegenüber ihren menschlichen Verbündeten haben. Ängstlich klammern sich die Zwei aneinander. Der nahende Sturm schiebt mit beunruhigender Präzision eine Druckwelle vor sich her, welche die grünen Schwaden durcheinanderwirbelt und zerfasert, um sie schließlich zu einer Art Vorsturm zu komprimieren, der Ingo, Tina und eines der verbliebenen Gaswesen umweht und an Haaren und Kleidung zerrt. Durch die verwirbelten grünen Massen wird für Tina der Blick auf den Boden frei und sie kommt auf den rettenden Gedanken. „Ingo! Ich bin irgendwie durch den Boden aus dem Keller hierher gekommen!“ „Wie?!“ „Ich habe dich meinen Namen rufen hören und meine Arme in deine Richtung gestreckt! Das hat mich wie von allein zu dir gebracht! Vielleicht funktioniert es ja auch umgekehrt!!“ „Hoffentlich! Schnell! Der Widder ist gleich hier!!!“ Tina sieht nach unten und braucht sich noch nicht einmal allzu stark zu konzentrieren. Sie denkt praktisch nur an den Raum unter sich und sackt sacht wieder nach unten. Zunächst erschrocken, reißt sie die Augen auf und ihre Arme zucken nach oben. Dann aber hat sie das Gefühl, dieses Wandeln unter Kontrolle zu haben, wagt aber angesichts der Bedrohung kein Experiment. Ingo freut sich exakt bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sich sein Verstand die Frage erlaubt, wie er Tina folgen könnte. Als hätte eine höhere Macht jedoch seinen innerlichen Wunsch entschlüsselt, sinkt er, wie durch Gelee, Tina durch den Boden nach... hinein in den Keller, der zunächst aber die definitive Rettung ausmacht. Das durchdringen der Bodensteine mit dem Kopf ist zunächst eine höchst beklemmende Erfahrung, aber der Unterschied zwischen der Dunkelheit mittendrin und der unter dem Boden ist fast vernachlässigbar, bis Ingos Blick - ihre Füße haben den Boden noch nicht erreicht – auf eine winzige Lichtquelle fällt, die etwa noch drei Meter unter ihm tapfer vor sich hinfunzelt. Jetzt erst wird es Ingo, und Tina erneut, bewusst: Sie schweben durch den Raum... durch den Kellerraum, wie auch immer dieser entstanden sein mag. Erst jetzt wagt Ingo wieder zu sprechen und ihre Füße haben noch immer nicht merkbar festen Boden gefasst. Immerhin haben sie ihre kleine Leuchtboje als eine Art Minimalorientierung. Beide scheinen sich weitgehend in ihr momentanes Schicksal zu fügen und akzeptieren einfach mal, was mit ihnen passiert. Wie Taucher unter dem Meeresspiegel landen sie schließlich auf dem Boden und Tina hebt die kleine Lichtquelle auf. „Meine Stablampe“, erklärt sie pikiert und etwas atemlos, nachdem sie ihrem Partner das Wiedervorhandensein sicheren Bodenkontaktes mitzuteilen wagt. Aber es ist wahr: Die kleine Lampe ist noch immer funktionsfähig. Ingo sieht sich erst einmal um und ist situationsangemessen fassungslos. Der Raum, der ihn umgibt, obwohl eine Pluralform hierfür deutlich passender wäre, findet sich nicht annähernd in der Lage, sich von den Lichtfingern der Tina-Lampe erfassen zu lassen. Dies wird nicht allein durch das Scheitern des Lampenlichts, die Dunkelheit durchdringen zu wollen, deutlich, sondern auch durch den Hall, der jedes Mal zu hören ist, wenn einer von Beiden spricht. „Hey, Tina! Wo sind wir hier?“, stellt Ingo mal wieder eine Frage, die er sich mühelos selbst beantworten könnte. Die Angesprochene atmet noch immer etwas schwer. „Dies ist der Keller. Wie ich hierhergekommen bin, ist mir selbst ein Rätsel. Bevor wir in diese... diese Misere geraten sind, wusste ich noch nicht einmal, dass es einen Keller gibt!“ „Geht mir genauso!“, knurrt Ingo und schreitet vorwärts. Dabei stößt er plötzlich auf Widerstand. „He, was ist das?“ Dass Tina sich zu ihm umdreht, hört man am Schleifen ihrer Schuhe über den Steinboden. „Was meinst du? Was ist denn?!“ „Ich bin gegen irgendwas oder irgend... hey!“ Tina will erneut fragen, hört dann aber Ingo lachen: „Mir hat gerade jemand freundschaftlich an die Brust geboxt. Ich glaube, einige unserer Freunde sind hier. Ohne diesen grünen Dunst kann man sie natürlich nicht sehen.“ Tina sieht gegen die Decke. „Und dieser Gruselsturm kann hier nicht rein, oder?“ Ihr Mangel an Überzeugung ist deutlich rauszuhören. „Jedenfalls wäre dies direkt mal eine gute Nachricht. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wir wir hier helfen könnten. Es muss doch einen Weg geben...“ Tina unterbricht: „Vielleicht können diese Tafeln uns darauf Hinweise geben. Du bist doch so gut in Geschichte.“ „Was für Tafeln?“ Unsinnigerweise zeigt Tina in der Dunkelheit in eine Richtung in der Dunkelheit. „Da drüben sind mehrere Steintafeln - wie die vor dem Haus –, faszinierenderweise kann ich sie lesen, obwohl sie mit fremdartigen Zeichen beschrieben sind. Aber ich verstehe den Sinn nicht.“ Ingo leuchtet Tina an, geht zu ihr und nimmt sie an die Hand. „Komm´, zeig´ mir die Dinger mal. Das wäre ja...“ „Pass auf!“, warnt Tina. „Nicht, dass du dagegenrennst.“ Da wird Ingo seinerseits an die Hand genommen, wenn auch unsichtbar, und richtig: Nur wenige Schritte weiter scheint der Schein der kleinen Lampe auf eine Reihe steinerner Tafeln von verschiedenen Grautönen. Sie sind offensichtlich aus unterschiedlichen Gesteinen gefertigt worden und in erstaunlich gutem Zustand. Sehr akribisch, geradezu kunstvoll wurden die Schriftreliefs herausgearbeitet. Tina und Ingo beugen sich mit glühenden Wangen über die Texte und lesen da Sprüche wie: Die Pest ist die Hölle, die Hölle ist die Pest. Hier aber schuf der Herr das Paradies. Oder: Der Feind - im Blutrausch stürmt heran. Der Drud, er kämpft, so gut er kann. Es gibt auch Texte in Erzählform. So etwa: Können den Feind nicht besiegen, ohne den eig´nen Stärken zu entwachsen. Der Drud musss die eig´nen Stärken nutzen - Flucht und sicheres Exil, um das Volk Fortunat zu retten. „Was mag das alles zu bedeuten haben?“, fragt Tina mehr sich selbst. Aber Ingo zieht sie weiter. „Hier sind noch mehr Texte“, stellt er sachlich fest. „Vielleicht geben sie erst in ihrer Gesamtheit einen Sinn.“ Sie forschen weiter und immer wieder umweht sie ein Bewegungshauch von einem ihrer unsichtbaren Begleiter. Wie viele von ihnen wohl hier sind, und warum sie nicht einfach hier bleiben, wenn sie im Keller doch vor diesem Monster sicher sind? „Sieh dir das an, Tina!“, haucht Ingo und zeigt auf die nächste Tafel. Leicht ist das Leben im sicheren Exil. Leicht wieder hinaus und mühelos wieder hinein. Allein der Feind vermag nicht zu folgen. Und dann: Die das Böse verjagen wollen, handeln als Gleichnis. Sie wissen nicht, was sie tun. Ingos Hand beginnt zu zittern. Weh uns! Der Casus Apokaliptica trat ein. Eingesperrt mit der Bestie - auf ewig! Schließlich gelangen die Beiden... oder wie viele auch immer... an die letzte Tafel. Endlich; denn langsam macht Tinas kleine Lampe schlapp. Da steht: Wer den Weg finde, den Kreis zu brechen, erlebt den ganzen Segen des heiligen Hauses. Der letzte Druide erkor das Totengeflecht zum Heil aller. Prustend stößt Ingo Luft aus und Tina hört, wie er sich am Kopf kratzt. Das ist ja starker Tobak“, stöhnt er. „Dann lass´ uns mal sehen, was wir daraus machen können.“ So machen sich Tina, Ingo und, nicht zu vergessen, die gasförmigen Freunde an die Arbeit. Dabei sind die Gaswesen eine wirklich große Hilfe. Doch auch Tina, die kühle Analystin, ist bei der Festlegung der Reihenfolgen voll in ihrem Element. Zwischenzeitlich ist über ihnen immer wieder das gedämpft-wütende Jaulen des Widdersturms zu hören, dem zur Zeit wohl tatsächlich weitere Opfer versagt bleiben. Aber Stück für Stück wandeln sich die Erzählfetzen zu einem immer klarer werdenden Bild. Die Decke scheint immer wieder leicht zu beben und das grässliche Heulen dringt wieder und wieder dumpf durch das Gemäuer. Der Widdersturm sucht seine Beute und bleibt dabei tatsächlich erfolglos. Ob in diesen Minuten wirklich sämtliche Gasfreunde hier unten sind? Es scheint so und die Freunde konzentrieren sich wieder auf ihr Rätsel, welches sich nach einer gefühlten Stunde tatsächlich aufgelöst zu haben scheint. Ingo, der sich als wirklich begabter Historiker entpuppt hat, fasst die Erkenntnisse mit sichtlicher Erleichterung zusammen: Das heißt... er versucht es! Denn jetzt passiert etwas Unerwartetes: An der Wand vor ihnen erscheinen, weiß leuchtend, zahlreiche Christenkreuze, die das Gewölbe in ein unheimliches Licht tauchen und Tinas Lampe fast überflüssig machen. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Das Licht ist übrigens durchaus nicht unwillkommen. Denn Tinas Stiftlampe... oder besser die Batterien darin... machen nun endgültig schlapp. Die Lampe erlischt. Dies vermag jedoch dem Licht der Erkenntnis nicht den geringsten Makel anzuhaften. Im Gegenteil: Die einzige sinnvolle Story, die die Texte der Tafeln ergeben könnten, steht kristallklar im Raum: * Die Basis, das Fundament des Hauses, also der Keller, in dem sie sich befinden, steht bereits seit dem Mittelalter. Die große Pestepidemie der dreißiger und vierziger Jahre des vierzehnten Jahrhunderts entvölkerte auch in dieser Region ganze Landstriche. Die Menschen fielen wie die Fliegen. Mit einer Ausnahme! Die Stämme, die auf den Hügeln jenes Gebietes lebten, auf denen dies geheimnisvolle Haus steht, blieben von der grausamen Seuche verschont, was man allgemein den Druiden der hiesigen Dörfer als magischen Erfolg auslegte. Der wirtschaftliche Vorteil, den die Kleinvölker dadurch erreichten, sorgte für einen nicht unerheblichen Wohlstand. Die Menschen hier lebten regelrecht in einer Art urbaner Oase. Dieses sorgte natürlich für eine Menge Begehrlichkeiten seitens der Umgebung und rief schließlich eine kriegerische Sippe auf den Plan, die wiederum mit ihren Kämpfern und... mit ihren eigenen Druiden ...das Volk der, wie es in den Schriften hier heißt, Fortunats zu unterwerfen. Die Druiden der Fortunats sahen angesichts der aussichtslosen Lage keine andere Lösung, als die wenigen Überlebenden in die Wände der heiligen Häuslichkeit zu verbannen, damit sie überhaupt überleben konnten. Mönche, die Jahrhunderte später in der Villa Fortuna sesshaft werden wollten, schlossen nach einem langen Kampf die Nachkommen jener feindlicher Druiden unwissentlich in den Wänden des Heiligtums ein und schufen so auf unglücklichste Weise diese Wändewelt, in welcher Beter und Bestie auf ewig miteinander existieren müssen. * „Das heißt...“, resümiert Tina...“, dass wir es hier wirklich mit Geistern zu tun haben. Diese Gaswesen sind wirklich Geister und dieser Horrorhornwind auch.“ „Genau das ist es“, gibt ihr Ingo Recht. „Diese Wesen sind tatsächlich alle Gefangene dieser Wändewelt. Die Gasmenschen, aber eben auch der Widdersturm. Sie alle sind durch eine Reihe von Flüchen in einen perversen Kreislauf geknebelt. Der Widdersturm absorbiert immer wieder Gasmenschen, die aber dadurch nicht verschwinden, sondern durch einen wie auch immer gearteten Prozess wieder auftauchen, nur um sich wieder von diesem Ding fressen zu lassen. Und dieses... dieses Ding kann selbst auch nicht anders, als immer wieder die Gasleute zu fressen. Das ist ja wirklich Wahnsinn in Reinkultur!! Keiner von ihnen kann je zur Ruhe kommen!“ „Es sei denn...“, resümiert Tina und sieht dorthin, wo sie in der Dunkelheit Ingos Gesicht vermutet, „dass jemand daherkommt und das gesegnete Wort spricht, wie es auf einer der Tafeln heißt. Aber was denn nun ist das gesegnete Wort?“ Ingo schnaubt: „Ich nehme an, dass du diese Frage stellst, weil es eine gute Frage ist. Ich habe nur keine Antwort und ich weiß auch nicht, wie diese weißen Kreuze an die Wand kommen und was sie bedeuten. Nach einer Rettung sieht es jedenfalls im Moment nicht aus.“ „Die Batterien in meiner Lampe sind hinüber und das Licht der Kreuze reicht nicht aus, die Tafeln zu beleuchten. Haben wir noch eine weitere Lichtquelle, um noch einmal zu gucken, was denn nun das gesegnete Wort sein soll?“ Ingo seufzt: Leider habe ich noch immer nicht ganz mit dem Rauchen aufhören können. Daher hab´ ich immer noch ein oder zwei Feuerzeuge in meinen Taschen. Damit müssten wir...“ Mit diesen Worten holt Ingo ein Plastikfeuerzeug hervor und entzündet es... und damit eine kleine Katastrophe…! * Reflektorisch werfen sich Ingo und Tina zeitgleich zur Seite. Denn in dem Moment, in dem Ingo sein Feuerzeug aktiviert hat, detonierte direkt neben ihm irgendetwas und steht nun lichterloh in Flammen. Die Flamme hat die Form eines Menschen und bewegt sich auch. Aber nicht panisch, sondern so, als würde diese Gestalt das Feuer begrüßen. Ingo hat eines dieser Gaswesen entzündet. Gaswesen... dieses Wort bekommt augenblicklich eine völlig neue Bedeutung. „Ingo! Das Kreuz!!“, schreit Tina als hätte es diese Wesensverbrennung nicht gegeben. „Das Kreuz! Sieh dir das Kreuz an!!“ „Du bist gut“, gibt Ingo, noch völlig atemlo,s zurück. „Welches von denen meinst du?“ Im spirituellen Sinne könnte man im Moment meinen, der Keller läge noch um Kilometer tiefer. Das Loderwesen schwebt einen Moment hell wie eine milde Sonne empor und verschwindet schließlich mit einem sanften, warmen Lufthauch, der Tina und Ingo kurz darauf schmeichelnd umschließt. Da fällt auch Ingos Blick auf die Wand mit den Kreuzen und jetzt erkennt er, was Tina meint. Eines der Kreuze hat seine Farbe in ein blasses Blau geändert und wird zusehends dunkler, bis an seiner Stelle nur noch die Natursteine zu sehen sind, auf denen es bis vor kurzem noch neben seinen Kreuzkumpanen geprangt hat. Tina und Ingo brauchen eine Weile, die Eindrücke der letzten Minuten zu verdauen. Schwer atmend stehen sie nebeneinander in einem mittelalterlichen Gewölbe, von dem sie noch nicht einmal den Ausgang kennen. Es gibt sicherlich amüsantere Ideen für unterhaltsame Wochenenden. Ingo und Tina sehen das ähnlich (und atmen noch immer schwer). * Sie spüren die Wesen. Tina und Ingo sehen einander an, ohne wirklich sehen zu können. „Du hast dieses Wesen echt verbrannt?!“ Ingo nickt. „Ja; unglaublich, oder? Sie sind offensichtlich brennbar und auf diese Weise scheint man sie erlösen zu können.“ „Das heißt, wir brauchen sie einfach nur alle abzufackeln und schon...“ „Nein! Das ist es noch nicht. Wir haben nur einen einzige Chance, diese Wändewelt aufzulösen“, erklärt Ingo. „Aber wenn wir sie einfach alle erlösen, kommen wir womöglich noch längst nicht aus diesem Verlies hier heraus. Erinnerst du dich? Wir müssen sie alle zusammenbringen!“„Du meinst...“ „Ja! Wir müssen auch diesen Widdersturm hier herunter bringen und... wahrscheinlich eine Katastrophe auslösen.“ „Katastrophe?!“ „Dieser Widdersturm ist vielleicht auch brennbar... Hmmm!“ „Ingo! Das ist es!“ „Was meinst du?“ „Es gab nie einen Kreis, den wir unterbrechen müssen!“ „Sondern?“ „Der Kreis, um den es geht, wurde nie geschlossen!“ „Ähemm!“ „Weil es keinen richtigen Tod gab, Ingo! Du hast Recht. Wir müssen dieses Horrormonster hier runterbringen!“ Nur um Tina noch einmal sehen zu können, entzündet Ingo erneut sein Feuerzeug, ohne zu bemerken, dass er von Gaswesen umgeben ist, und die Katastrophe beginnt. Als das erste Wesen Feuer fängt, greift Tina geistesgegenwärtig in die Flamme (als Laborantin ertragen ihre Hände erstaunliche Temperaturen ) und zieht Ingo von den feurigen Kumpels weg, die nun nach und nach einander nähern und sich so gegenseitig anzünden. Dadurch entsteht aber eine derart gewaltige Hitze, das die Situation unserer Helden mit `unerfreulich´ noch wohlwollend umschrieben wäre. Aber wie kommen sie von hier weg, und vor allem… Ingo läuft durch die Dunkelheit nach vorn, hofft, die richtige Tafel zu berühren, und während er spürt, wie die Hitze der brennenden Wesen von hinten seine Jacke durchdringt, legt er seine Hände auf die Tafel und ruft lLaut: „Gesegnetes Wort!“ Eine Verzweiflungstat, von der er direkt darauf wünscht, sie nie begangen zu haben. Denn jetzt beginnt das wahre Inferno! * Wirbelstürme toben durch das dunkle Gewölbe und verteilen die Hitze der Brände noch effizienter. Tina nimmt ihre Unterarme vor ihr Gesicht. Ihrer Kontaktlinsen wegen muss sie bei so etwas besonders auf ihre Augen achten. Ingo taumelt zurück - glücklicherweise immerhin in ihre Richtung zurück - und nun, im Lichte der Wesen, die nun alle brennen, sehen sie den Widdersturm, der wie ein geisteskranker Derwisch durch die Kellerräume tobt. Doch dann beginnt der Widder, die brennenden Wesen zu fressen, zu absorbieren. Der Kreis scheint sich tatsächlich zu schließen. Aber was machen die Menschen? Wie kommen sie hier heraus? Da brüllt Tina, durch all das Heulen und Rauschen, Ingo förmlich an. „Ingo, nimm meine Hand!!!“ „Was!?“ „Nimm meine Hand, Ingo! Mach' schneller!“ Ingo legt seine Hand in Tinas und rechnet damit, wieder irgendwo hingezogen zu werden. Stattdessen führt sie Ingos Hand zur Wand. „Sieh mal, was ich entdeckt habe!“ „Das ist ja...“ „Jetzt aber schnell, bevor wir Grillgut werden“, lächelt Tina. Sie hat einen Schalter an der Wand entdeckt. Einen Lichtschalter, der, als sie sich zurückzog, in ihren Rücken gedrückt hat und so meldete: „Hey, Ausgang hier!!“ Sie legt Ingos Hand auf den Schalter und ihre darüber und wieder macht es: `Tlack´ * Wieder ist Ingo weggetreten und wieder erwacht er leicht benommen. Doch diesmal in einem sonnendurchfluteten Raum. Die Luft ist klar und durch die offene Klappe eine herrlich intakten Fensters sind die Gesänge verschiedener Vogelarten zu hören. Er versucht sich zu orientieren, indem er sich umsieht, so gut er kann. Er ist irgendwie in der Küche gelandet, kann aber aus der Küche heraus in den Flur sehen, wo die Wände nun aus ganz normalen Mauern bestehen, von denen eine allerdings ein gewaltiges Loch aufweist. „Endlich ein Zugang zum Keller“, sagt er zu sich selbst, seinen Humor offensichtlich nie verlierend. Dann wird sein Verstand aber wieder klarer. Er vermisst seine Partnerin. „Tina!“, ruft er durch das Haus. Diesmal jedoch ist die Folge völlig unspektakulär: „Ich bin hier!“, kommt es gedämpft durch die geschlossene Tür eines Raumes, kaum fünf Meter von Ingo entfernt. Besagte Tür gibt die Eigenschaft, geschlossen zu sein, bereitwillig auf, als Tina diese öffnet. Sie ist unverletzt und lächelt Ingo an. „Glaubst du, das es vorbei ist?“ Ingo geht den Flur hinunter und macht die Haupttür auf. „Sieht so aus“, meint er trocken. Dann dreht er sich zurück und schüttelt den Kopf. „Mensch, hier riecht´s ja nach Kaffee!“ Tina verdreht die Augen. „Oh, für einen Kaffee würde ich jetzt sonstwas machen. Komm´, lass´ uns ´nen Kaffee trinken.“ „Aber wer...“, will Ingo ansetzen, lässt es dann aber einfach. Wer möchte in diesem Haus noch überflüssige Fragen stellen? Um es vorwegzunehmen: Der Kaffee ist köstlich! Und so langsam werden die Köpfe der beiden Menschen wieder klarer. Ein bisschen bewegen sich beide noch wie zwei Betrunkene, als sie aus dem Haus gehen. Ingos Blick fällt auf seinen Oldtimer und stutzt. „Wieso ist der Kofferraum offen!?“, wundert er sich laut. „Ich bin sicher... das ist wirklich seltsam.“ Das Wetter ist herrlich und die tollsten Düfte, die die Natur zu dieser Jahreszeit zur Verfügung stellt, umspülen die beiden Menschen, die, so unterschiedlich sie sein mögen, doch ein beachtliches Abenteuer überstanden zu haben scheinen. Ingo stockt, als er einen Blick in seinen offenen Kofferraum wirft. Darin befindet sich eine gewaltige Holzkassette mit zahlreichen Dokumenten. Nur kurze Zeit später hat der Hobbyhistoriker das Wichtigste davon in der Hand. „Tina! Sie dir das an! Die haben uns... irgendwie... dieses Haus überschrieben.“ Er hält Tina, die inzwischen neben ihm steht, das Papier hin. „Guck mal! Da steht völlig rechtsgültig, dass dies alles uns gehört. Die Dokumente sind, gewissermaßen, sehr alt aber immer noch aktuell, was ihre Rechtlichkeit anbetrifft... glaube ich.“ Tina klopft Ingo auf die Schulter. „Dann wünsch´ ich dir viel Spaß damit“, sie zeigt auf das brilliantweiße Wohnmobil. „Ich bevorzuge mein mobiles Heim. Das ist für mich Haus und Hof. Immer mal wieder hier vorbeizuschauen wäre sicher eine feine Sache, aber hier zu leben wär´ nichts für mich.“ Ingo atmet durch und sieht in den strahlend blauen Himmel. „Hoffentlich hältst du Wort. Denn ich glaub´, ich könnte es irgendwie möglich machen, mich hier niederzulassen. Aber mich immer wieder mit dir hier treffen zu können, wäre wirklich klasse. Immerhin haben wir dies hier nur zusammen geschafft.“ Er will sich zu Tina umdrehen und erschrickt etwas, als er sie aufquieken hört. Sie hat sich mittlerweile zu ihrem Mobil begeben und die Tür geöffnet. Dabei wurden Gegenstände sichtbar, die ihr den direkten Zugang verwehren, sich aber letztlich ebenfalls als Geschenke erweisen. Vor Tinas Gesicht hängen an bunten Seidenbändern etwa ein halbes Dutzend Medaillen und Medaillons aus sicherlich wertvollen Metallen. Allein die Gewichte der einzelnen Kunstwerke geben einen Eindruck von Echtheit und sicherlich beeindruckendem Wert. „Du bist also auch nicht leer ausgegangen“, stellt Ingo fest. „Unsere Gasfreunde verfügen offensichtlich über erstaunliche Fähigkeiten.“ Tina wiegt, offensichtlich beeindruckt ,eine der Medaillen in ihrer Hand. „Großzügigkeit dürfte eine davon sein“, meint sie lachend und hält das Kleinod ins Sonnenlicht, in welchem es leuchtet wie eine kleine Sonne. Ingo sieht auf den Boden. „Sag´ mal, Tina; haust du eigentlich jetzt gleich wieder ab?“ Tina selbst sieht sich um und scheint unschlüssig. Dann aber schüttelt sie den Kopf: „Nein! Ich denke, nach den Aufregungen der letzten Stunden könnte ich noch eine Nacht in deiner Luxusvilla brauchen. Aber Morgen muss ich zeitig los, sonst wird es nicht einmal mehr etwas mit Konstanza!“ * Wer jetzt noch Aufregung erwartet, sollte sich lieber auf nachhaltige Entspannung einstellen. Tina bleibt tatsächlich noch und sie und Ingo sitzen noch lange zusammen, essen gut, trinken Wein und reden über Gott und die Welt. Und natürlich immer wieder über ihr Abenteuer, das sie zu diesem Haus gebracht hat. Am kommenden Morgen jedoch steht Tina schon auf, als Ingo noch im Tiefschlaf steckt. Als dieser also aus dem Küchenfenster blickt, ist Tinas fahrendes Strahleschloss nicht mehr zu sehen. Vielleicht besser so. Ingo sieht auf eine grüne Thermoskanne, die Tina ihm vielleicht aus ihrem Mobil hier gelassen hat, um seinen Kaffee warmzuhalten, und wieder schmeckt er köstlich. Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück, welches allerdings die letzten Vorräte des Hauses repräsentiert, macht Ingo sich daran, das Haus, das nun seines ist, aufzuräumen. Zwangsläufig landet er dabei wieder im Keller, der jetzt trotz allem heller zu sein den Eindruck vermittelt als noch zur Zeit bekannten Abenteuers. Als er sich noch einmal den Schalter ansehen will, der Tina und ihn zurückgebracht hat, umweht ihn ein kühler, nicht einmal unangenehmer, leichter Wind. Und das, obwohl er, ganz sicher, die Türen und Fenster des Hauses geschlossen hat und der Keller über gar keine Fenster oder sonstige Öffnungen verfügt. Ist wirklich schon alles zu... ...Ende…? Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geister